This wasn't supposed to happen
by Bonnyrockchic
Summary: Haruhi is Aoba little sister at the tender age of eight. Aoba gets constantly harassed by men and little Haruhi wants to protect him. But then one day Haruhi life takes a turn when strange men in suits want to kidnapped her for her powers. But the thing is what powers?
1. Chapter 1

BAKAAAA!

I looked at the pervert man that was groping my brother.

This happens all the time when he working at junk shop Heibon.

The man who was touching my brother looked scared as he ran away.

What a baby.

My brother who is called Aoba sighed.

"Thanks Haruhi"

He patted my head as I gave him a big smile.

"Should I tell Koujaku about this?

Aoba shook his head.

"You want him to kill somebody"

Ah right.

Koujaku is really protective of my brother as there are childhood friends.

Oh shoot, I haven't introduced myself.

My name is Haruhi Seragaki and I am eight years old.

Also my brother is called Aoba and he is 21 years old.

He mostly gets a lot of admirers who are men that visit him in the shop.

I find that weird if you ask me.

Aoba is the best brother in the world and I can get why people like him.

But why men?

I don't tell granny about this as she will go really mad.

You don't want to get granny mad.

Anyway that is why I am spending most of my time with brother.

As you see someone got to protect him.

Even though I should be at home helping granny with dinner

The time is only 6 o'clock.

Aoba finishes at later on but I don't know when.

What should I do?

"Haruhi you should go home and help granny you know"

Aww

"But I got to protect you big brother"

Aoba made this really funny sound.

"Don't be like Koujaku"

I stick my tongue at my brother.

"Fine I am going then"

He nods at my choice.

"Remember go straight home and don't talk to any strangers"

"I know that geez"

Honestly I know that but I guess grownups have to worry even though it's my brother.

I opened the door to step out.

Time to go home I guess.

The sky wasn't that dark but you could tell the darkness will soon come.

**Time skip**

Walking really sucks.

I got my Allmate out as she is my trusted friend.

Yuki is her name and her form is a cat.

My brother Allmate is a dog called Ren but don't worry Yuki and Ren are friends despite them being cat and dog.

"Yuki" I called.

She got out of the bag and did a little purring sound.

"Yes Haruhi"

"What is the quickest way home" I asked.

She went silent as she was scanning the area.

"Just turn to the backstreet on your left and side"

I stoked Yuki head.

"Thanks"

I listened to Yuki instructions and did just that.

Walking in the backstreet is not that bad as long as you don't get notice.

But who want to talk to me.

I'm only eight.

I was in my own thought as I didn't look where I was going.

BUMP!

With the strong impact I landed on the ground.

"Ouch"

I looked at the person who I bumped and my heart stopped.

Here standing was a man who had brown dreadlocks with a pink band on his forehead.

I gulped as I thought he was going to shout at me.

I quickly stood up and bowed down to him.

"I am really sorry for bumping into you"

…

Huh no reaction?

The man simply glared at me and walked off.

Phew

I thought I was going to get hit.

Geez that was scary.

But what I didn't know was that someone was following me as I walked home.

When I finally came home I opened the door.

"I'm home"

Granny came from the kitchen with a wooden spoon in her hand.

Huh

"How many times have I told you that you were to supposed help me with dinner"

Granny then hit me on the hand with the wooden spoon.

"Ow"

This happens on a regular basis as I don't really listen to her.

"Just get yourself clean up and come to the kitchen after"

I nodded and went upstairs.

I opened my door to my room and took off my jacket.

The room feels a bit stuffy in here.

I guess I should open the window.

Yuki was already out of my bag and was sitting on my bed.

"Don't mind me Haruhi"

I chuckled then went back to open the window.

When I pushed the hatch open I saw a shadow looming outside.

It wasn't really dark outside but I couldn't really see the person.

Yuki came to my side.

"Haruhi shut the window, I sense the man outside is dangerous"

I quickly obeyed.

Then I realised something.

Aoba was coming home soon and this dangerous man is near our house.

What am I going to do?

**So what will happen to Aoba and what will Haruhi do?**

**Find out next time :)**

**And also tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

I looked frantically outside the window.

Maybe I should tell Granny.

Yuki was looking at me for me to say something.

"I need to use the house phone to ring Aoba"

Yuki said she will guard, which I am really grateful.

I rushed downstairs to the hallway where the telephone was attached on the wall.

I picked it up and dialled Junk shop Heibon.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Hello welcome, this is Junk shop Heibon services, how may I help you"

It was Haga-san.

"Hello this is Haruhi, is Aoba available to speak" I said politely.

…

…

"Ah, I am terribly sorry but Aoba left early as I was going to close the shop early"

Oh no

I counted a few seconds to calm down.

"When was this?

…

"About five minutes ago"

No I was too late.

Anyway I should try something else.

"Thanks for the help Haga-san"

I put the phone down.

I need to borrow Granny coil.

Me being eight is the reason why I can't have one.

I went to the kitchen to see Granny setting the table up.

"Granny please can I use your coil please" I asked

Granny stopped what she was doing and looked at me in suspicion.

"Why may I ask?

"I need to phone Aoba up"

Granny frowned.

"He will be here any minute so there is no point"

Argh

I was getting angry so I rushed out of the kitchen and ran upstairs to Yuki.

She was keeping guard on the strange man outside.

"Yuki any changes"

She shook her head not taking her eyes of the man outside.

We were like this for five minutes in silence.

"I'm home" a voice called.

This startled me and Yuki.

Huh

That sounded like Aoba.

I was about to rush downstairs when Yuki hissed.

"Yuki" I said warily.

She looked at me

"When I heard your brother call, I just looked away for a second and when I looked back the man is gone"

True to her words the man did disappear.

How strange.

I heard lots of shouting so I decided to see what was happening.

When I was on the last step on the stairs, I see why Granny was shouting.

There is one person who can fit the bill.

Koujaku

He was with Aoba who looked flustered by Granny shouting.

When Koujaku saw me he smiled.

"How is my little kawaii princess"

…

I looked at him and smiled back.

Koujaku always call me his kawaii princess because apparently I look like one.

He comes towards me and lifts me up.

"Kya"

Koujaku is always there for me and Aoba.

Even Granny

I was laughing so hard as Koujaku was tickling me.

Then suddenly a sharp pain went in my head.

"Ow"

Koujaku stopped and looked at me.

"Are you alright"

But my head kept banging inside which made me unable to hear what Koujaku had said.

A little voice was then heard.

"_Stay away from Koujaku unless you want to get hurt"_

Huh

What does this mean?

**So what does this mean exactly? **

**I just have to say that my writing might not be good as I am dyslexic and I struggle to write in paragraphs. Sorry for the trouble. Also my grammar sucks.**


End file.
